Usuário:Mattildo/Arquivo de Discussão:Novembro de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário TheMatheusoares, do mês de Novembro de 2011. See Ya (Again)! Oi Matt! Bom, esses dias vou ter que ficar sem entrar aqui na Wiki, pois meu PC tá quebrado e vou viajar neste sábado. Tô te enviando essa mensagem do PC do meu irmão pois como disse o meu tá off, mas acho que estarei de volta dia 14\11 ou antes ou depois (ainda não sei), então "See Ya, Dude" e fale com os outros, OK? Até breve e Te Vejo! Ajdouble2 16h32min de 3 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Você Sabia? Matheus, na página inicial, o "Você Sabia" diz que nenhuma música do especial "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" foi indicada para o "Cliptástico 2", mas na verdade, as músicas "Bem Vindo a Tóquio" e "O Verão é Pra Você" foram liberadas para votação.Shakeheitor 01h55min de 8 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Fotos de Vídeos Oi Mat é o Lucas. Eu já havia dito que queria bater fotos dos vídeos para você né? Então eu queria que você me ensina-se como se faz desdo início. Qual é o melhor programa para baixar? Posso bater as fotos com o Real Player? Me mande uma mensagem, porque eu já estou a dias querendo fazer isso. Bom, tem muito problema se as fotos terem logo? Porque é quase impossível achar HD e sem o logo. PeF001 23h16min de 10 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Ass. Nova E aí, Matheus? Olha só minha assinatura nova ali embaixo: 45px|link=User:Diovos 75px|link=User_talk:Diovos 22h42min de 11 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Matheus, entra no chat! 16h48min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) The Beak HD e Sem o Logo Oi Matheus sou eu o PeF001. Olha hoje mesmo estava procurando um video e achei esse http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mkjgVdNKO8 eu gosto desse episódio. Acho que eu já sei o que vamos fazer hoje. 75px|link=User_talk:PeF001 13h13min de 13 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) 3ª Temp iTunes Aqui estão os episódios: "Ao Ar Livre" e "Jeremycandace" Parte 1 Parte 2 "Corre, Candace! Corre!" e "Último Trem na Linha" Parte 1 Parte 2 "Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas" Parte 1 Parte 2 "Na Barriga da Fera" e "Fazenda Lunar" Parte 1 Parte 2 "Dia do Cabelo Ruim" e "Bolo de Carne Surpresa" Parte 1 Parte 2 "Viagem em Família" e "Mamãe, Tá Me Ouvindo?" Parte 1 Parte 2 16h19min de 15 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Merry X-mas wiki event Hello Matheus, have you prepared to decorate your wiki yet? Merry Christmas - We Wish you a Merry X-mas... I see the Espanol wiki has done that week ago, you must see their decorating here: es:Inicio, Merry X-mas theme although this is November now. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15h28min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Galerias Matheus, aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha! Sabe, a Xiao Qiao tava tentando criar um namespace (como "MediaWiki", "Blog", aquelas coisas que vêm antes do nome da página em alguns tipos de página) de Galeria para as wikis de PeF e ela me pediu para ajudar ela. Eu, naturalmente, ajudei ela e uma requisitação foi mandada para os Staff pedindo a criação de uma namespace "Galeria". Bom... o que aconteceu... todas as Galerias sumiram!!!. Bom as imagens ainda existem, mas as páginas não tem histórico mais e estão como se nunca tivessem sido criadas. Ah, como eu me arrependo... *facepalm*. Bom, o jeito é ver quem editou por último cada uma das Galerias e usar o histórico (dá pra ver o histórico se vc entrar nele pela Wiki Activity) para reconstituir as páginas. Já tô voltando as galerias. :/. Foi mal, cara. Espero que não fique muito bravo comigo. 23h32min de 23 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) IRC Entra no IRC Chat, Matheus! Pra mim o normal tá quebrado... 20h29min de 27 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Episódios Sem Logo Oi Matheus! Eu achei um site que tem todos os episódios (todos!!) sem logo. A qualidade não é tão boa quanto aquelas versões HD que eu posto, mas dá pra gasto. Aqui está o endereço do tópico no fórum com os downloads. Para ver a página e os links de download (que são do Megaupload, portanto, dá pra ver por streaming no Megavideo), é preciso se registrar no fórum, aqui. Baixe o máximo que puder, antes que os arquivos sejam apagados! Confie em mim, baixa! Espero que goste, 14h49min de 29 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)